extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeus
Zeus was a genetically engineered and cybernetically enhanced hybrid or 'chimera' - built around the body of a kidnapped human from England in the U.K, made up of the D.N.A of several extraterrestrial species as well as been augmented with alien technology. Zeus' creator (a brilliant but psychotic Vardian called Kronarc) hoped to use Zeus as a template to convert the human population into an army of obedient and nigh-unstoppable warriors that he would use to take control of the Migar System among others. Background Information (The following story is a crossover of Doctor Who and Tracker). *In the Doctor Who Universe, it features the 10th Doctor and is set after The Waters of Mars but before the events of The Day of the Doctor. *In the Tracker Universe, it is set after the events of What Lies Beneath ''but before the events of ''Remember When'.'' '''The Story of Kronarc Before he was sent to SAR TOP, Kronarc was one of Varda's leading scientists in physics and biology. His greatest achievement, however, was that he had found a way of converting virtual data of any kind and manifesting it as physical matter. This meant he could create anything - such as food, weapons, technology and even other living creatures. Naming his invention 'The Forge', his early tests with it proved successful as he found he was even able to replicate the abilities of other species in the Migar System - with him providing his test subject (a fellow Vardian scientist called Zin) with an enhanced form of the Cirronian's energy manipulation ability. He later repeated this same technique on himself, but also gave himself modified versions of both the camouflage abilities of the Desserians and the underwater breathing ability of the Nodulians. Soon, Kronarc's vision began to manifest itself as a way to take complete control of the Migar System - sending out some of his prototype creations to attack areas of high importance on the other 5 planets: Cirron, Desseria, Enix, Nodul and Orsus. However, he was betrayed by Zin - who hoped to use Kronarc's technology to accomplish the same goal. As the authorities closed in, Kronarc completely erased all his work regarding the Forge - leaving nothing for the authorities to go on except the prototypes (who they linked back to Kronarc). Despite been sent to SAR TOP, Kronarc had prevented Zin from stealing his work - thus forcing Zin to look for another way to take over. 'A New Project Begins' Sometime later, Zin - who was now looking for the location of an ancient Vardian hyper-weapon known as the Strada Brac - created a wormhole to SAR TOP prison that led to Earth (where the weapon was hidden). This allowed over 200 prisoners to escape and arrive with Zin on Earth as their life forces took over human hosts on a train bound for Chicago. Among the escapees was Kronarc, who - despite Zin's attempt to get Kronarc working for him - stated that he and Zin would never work together on anything following Zin's actions back on Varda. Following a brief battle between the two men, Kronarc left - been outnumbered by the large number of convicts who took Zin's side over Kronarc. Despite been outnumbered, a few of the prisoners did join Kronarc's side - most notably a dangerous female Desserian called Iris. With some allies at his side, Kronarc headed off to San Francisco to get away from the main influence of any Tracker who was sent to capture them (as the majority of the criminals would be focused on the Chicago area) and to begin on a greater version of his original plan. Under the name "Project Jupiter", Kronarc put forward his revised plan to rebuild the Forge - from which he would convert a human (who were seen a weak species in comparison to those from the Migar System) into an enhanced living weapon, like the prototypes he had made before, before repeating the process with all humanity and gaining an army of over 5 billion living weapons to command. Sending out his followers, the criminals silently kidnapped a young homeless man called Christian Davies - who was brought back to Kronarc's hidden base. Some time after successfully recreating the Forge, Kronarc used it on Christian to erase his memories and keep him in a comatose state until the time was ready. Although Kronarc managed to rebuild his technology, he wasn't content with what just the Migar System's species had to offer. Expanding his vision, Kronarc used the Forge to open a 'dimensional rift' into a parallel universe - from which he would be able to seek out other species - whose DNA and technology would useful in enhancing his prototype. Unbeknown to him, he would soon attract a man whom would both give him what he required to complete his prototype...but would also aid in bringing forth his downfall. Story (To be added) Zeus's Powers/Abilities 'Inherited Abilities' Zeus has enhanced powers/abilities from the following species: *Time Lords/Gallifreyans (Doctor's DNA) *Cirronians (Cole/Daggon's DNA) *Vardians *Desserians *Enixians *Nodulians *Orsians *Daleks *Cybermen Overall, Zeus possesses a supernatural condition - been incredibly strong, agile, durable, etc. as well as been immune to most diseases. He is also able to easily adapt to his environment. *''Time Lord/Gallifreyan'' physiology: Zeus possesses two hearts and a respiratory bypass system. He also is telepathic (been able to form telepathic links with others), clairvoyant and has the power of Chrono Vision: been able to see the past, present and future. Zeus also had the ability to regenerate. *''Cirronian'' physiology: Zeus can manipulate energy for a variety of purposes - including telekinesis, healing, repairing/destroying machinery, slowing down time temporarily, levitation, etc. while other powers included not needing to sleep, hypnosis and gaining strength from heat. Zeus was also able to change his appearance at will and convert himself into a pure energy form. *''Vardian'' D.N.A: Zeus had increased strength and increased telekinetic ability. *''Desserian'' D.N.A: Zeus had a very powerful camouflage ability (been able to blend into both physical and social surroundings) and had a heightened sense of taste. *''Enixian ''D.N.A: Zeus' five senses are incredibly heightened - most notably his sight, smell and hearing. *''Nodulian'' D.N.A: Zeus is capable of surviving underwater indefinitely. *''Orsian ''D.N.A: Zeus has a heightened telepathic ability and the ability to burrow as well as 'see' using an empathic connection to the Earth. *''Dalek'' and Cybermen technology: Zeus has in-built weaponry in his upper-body armour, is able to gain power from background radiation, is capable of supersonic and interstellar flight using Anti-Gravity integrated into his body, has enhanced vision from both species, can manipulate electricity and other technology as well as been able to teleport. 'Enhanced/Additional Abilities' Due to Kronarc creating him with the Forge, he was able to alter Zeus' inherited traits and give him new abilities to make him even more dangerous. *''Time Lords':'' Zeus's regenerations no longer change his physical appearance or personality unless he wants that, with it been mainly used as an offensive weapon. An unexpected benefit of crossing Time Lord DNA and Cirronian energies together is that the regeneration limit has been circumvented - meaning that Zeus had unlimited regenerations (thus making him immortal). Furthermore, Zeus shows no side effects after a regeneration.'' *Cirronians:'' Zeus is able to use his Cirronian energy manipulation much more freely - similar to Zin - with his hyper-time ability no longer been as limited as a result. His weakness to the cold has also been removed.'' *'''''Nodulian:'' An enhancement made to his Nodulian ability to stay underwater indefinitely is that Zeus (unlike a Nodulian) does not require certain chemicals in the water to survive. *''Enixian':'' An addition made to his Enixian abilities is that Zeus can alter the hypersensitivity of his senses - preventing this asset from becoming a hindrance.'' *'The Forge: ' * - ''Creation/Restoration:'' Due to a smaller version of the Forge been incorporated into his body, Zeus is capable of transforming digital data into physical matter. Through combining his Cirronian powers with his Forge abilities, Zeus is able to physically re-create/restore anything non-organic. * - ''Evolution:'' Another addition to his powers is that - through the Forge - Zeus can 'evolve' biologically and digitally to improve himself. This ability is initially unavailable for him, but he later acquires it. * - ''Enhanced Vision: ''When using his enhanced vision, Zeus's pupils dilate - with his eyes becoming fully black (similar to the Cybermen). To further enhance it, the center of his eyes begin to glow with a blue light similar to that given off by a Dalek's eye-stalk. * - ''Power Link: ''Thanks to a combination of the Forge and his Dalek/Cybermen technology, Zeus can wield millions of volts of electricity to be used against his enemies. He can also mentally 'link' with any and all power sources across the planet to re-energize or charge him up for more powerful attacks. * - ''TARDIS Traits: '''''The Forge also incorporates aspects of the TARDIS into Zeus's form. He is capable of understanding and speaking all languages - which are translated for him. Initially, the Forge was unable to cope with understanding the dimensional transcendentalism of the TARDIS but later achieved this - with Zeus's armour and clothing having pockets that are 'bigger on the inside'. Category:DeltaSquad5's Content Category:Images of Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fanon by Universe Category:Doctor Who Universe Category:Tracker Universe Category:Heroes Category:Genetically Engineered Individuals Category:Hybrids Category:Cyborgs Category:Psychic Individuals Category:Alive Category:Marked for Deletion Category:Candidates for deletion